Fallout 3 characters
Legend The characters shown here are grouped by their initial location. Only locations with at least two named characters have their own section. Characters in other locations can be found in the "Miscellaneous locations" section. In total there are 319 different characters in the main game. |desc1 =Character starts game dead. |symbol2 = |desc2 =Character only appears under certain conditions or as part of a quest. |symbol3 = |desc3 =Character is essential. |symbol4 = |desc4 =Character can be enslaved with the Mesmetron. |symbol5 = |desc5 =Character provides doctor services, i.e. healing, cleansing radiation and curing addictions. |symbol6 = |desc6 =Character can be traded with. |symbol7 = |desc7 =Character can repair equipment. |symbol8 = |desc8 =Character can be a companion. }} Player character Base game Anchorage Memorial Andale Arefu Big Town Canterbury Commons * AntAgonizer will only appear as a random encounter if The Superhuman Gambit is completed in her favor. Chevy Chase Citadel Dukov's Place Evergreen Mills Falls Church Fort Independence Galaxy News Radio Girdershade Grayditch Jefferson Memorial Jury Street Metro station Lincoln Memorial Little Lamplight Megaton Meresti Metro Station Northwest Seneca station Oasis Paradise Falls Raven Rock Red Racer Factory Republic of Dave Rivet City RobCo Facility SatCom Array NW-05a Scrapyard Springvale Statesman Hotel Takoma Park Temple of the Union Tenpenny Tower Tranquility Lane (Vault 112) Underworld * Moira Brown will only be in Underworld if the player decides to blow up Megaton as part of the quest The Power of the Atom. Vault 101 Many Vault 101 characters have multiple base and ref IDs because they have different models, one for each segment of the tutorial levels (e.g., when your character is 10 years old, 16 and 19) as well as the return to the vault for a later quest. For this reason Vault 101 has been split into three sections. In addition while many Vault 101 security guards are named in-game, behind the scenes they are just generically labelled. Collectively this means many Base IDs for characters in this section may be incorrect or missing. (Baby Steps / Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect / Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront) } | | Amata | |- | Beatrice Armstrong | | | | | | | | | | | | MS16Beatrice | |- | Butch | Butch.txt | | | | | | | | | | | Butch | |- | Christine Kendall | ChristineKendall.txt | | | | | | | | | | | ChristineKendall | |- | Ellen DeLoria | EllenDeLoria.txt | | | | | | | | | | | EllenDeLoria | |- | Mr. Brotch | MrBrotch.txt | | | | | | | | | | | MrBrotch | |- | Officer Armstrong* | Vault101Security07.txt | | | | | | | | | | | Vault101Security07 | |- | Officer Gomez | Vault101Security04.txt | | | | | | | | | | | Vault101Security04 | |- | Officer Kendall | Vault101Security02.txt | | | | | | | | | | | Vault101Security02 | |- | Officer Mack | Vault101Security03.txt | | | | | | | | | | | Vault101Security03 | |- | Officer Richards | Vault101Security05.txt | | | | | | | | | | | Vault101Security05 | |- | Officer Taylor | Vault101Security08.txt | | | | | | | | | | | Vault101Security08 | |- | Officer Wilkins | Vault101Security09.txt | | | | | | | | | | | Vault101Security09 | |- | Old Lady Palmer | OldLadyPalmer.txt | | | | | | | | | | | OldLadyPalmer | |- | Overseer Mack** | AllenMack.txt | | | | | | | | | | | AllenMack | |- | Pepper Gomez | PepperGomez.txt | | | | | | | | | | | PepperGomez | |- | Security Chief Hannon | Vault101Security01.txt | | | | | | | | | | | Vault101Security01 | |- | Stanley Armstrong | Stanley.txt | | | | | | | | | | | Stanley | |- | Susie Mack | SusieMack.txt | | | | | | | | | | | SusieMack | |- | The Overseer | Overseer.txt | | | | | | | | | | | Overseer | |- | Wally Mack | WallyMack.txt | | | | | | | | | | | WallyMack | |} * Officer Armstrong will replace Officer Gomez if Gomez was killed during Escape!. ** Allen Mack will replace the Overseer if the original Overseer was killed during Escape!. Vault 108 Warrington station * Michael and Bessie will become merchants after moving into Tenpenny Tower. Variable locations * Emaline only appears as a random encounter if the player betrays Sydney during Declaration of Independence. Miscellaneous locations * Ant Researcher, Gibson, and Muffy are affected by a glitch where they will respawn alive after the first instance of them being found dead. ** After completion of Stealing Independence, Sydney will move to the Ninth Circle in Underworld. ''The Pitt'' Capital Wasteland Downtown (The Pitt) Haven (The Pitt) Steelyard (The Pitt) The Mill (The Pitt) Uptown (The Pitt) Miscellaneous locations ''Operation: Anchorage'' Anchorage Reclamation simulation Outcast Outpost ''Broken Steel'' Adams Air Force Base Holy Light Monastery Old Olney underground Rivet City Miscellaneous locations ''Point Lookout'' Capital Wasteland Ark & Dove Cathedral Calvert Mansion Coastal Grotto Miscellaneous locations ''Mothership Zeta'' Mothership Zeta See also * Fallout characters * Fallout 2 characters * Fallout Tactics characters * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel characters * Van Buren characters * Fallout: New Vegas characters * Fallout 4 characters * Fallout 76 characters Category:Fallout 3 characters de:Fallout 3 Charaktere es:Personajes de Fallout 3 ru:Персонажи Fallout 3 pt:Personagens do Fallout 3 ja:Fallout 3 characters uk:Персонажі Fallout 3